


lipstick // woosan

by aesthetiChan



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: ATEEZ - Freeform, Clubbing, Drunken Kissing, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Makeup, Other Members - Freeform, Woosan, but you have to squint, just a little, shy san, wooyoung needs to chill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 02:14:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18111182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aesthetiChan/pseuds/aesthetiChan
Summary: San wanted Wooyoung to do his makeup before they went out to celebrate.I wrote this at like 3am.Also I double posted this to wattpad at @/frozenjisung I'm not stealing it I promise sksksk





	lipstick // woosan

_Wooyoung was so pretty._

That's all San thought as he watched Wooyoung fumble through his drawers as he looked for his cosmetic bag. The way Wooyoung would push his hair back as it fell over his eyes slightly every time he looked down into a drawer made San smile fondly. In an interview, San was asked to describe Wooyoung in one word. He chose ethereal.

_San was so pretty._

That's all Wooyoung thought as he stole glances at San sitting on his bed, hair a bit messy but Wooyoung loved it that way. The way San would giggle as he saw something entertaining on his phone made Wooyoung absolutely fall apart. In the same interview, Wooyoung was asked to describe San in one word. He chose lovely.

Both boys were certain the other was completely opposed to being interested in them, meaning they just played this dangerous game of circling each other. Both boys had expressed this to their leader, Hongjoong, who had just smiled, nodded, and gave them the same exact advice.

_"Do what you would want him to do to you if the roles were reversed."_

Each boy had kind of followed that, but not in the way Hongjoong had intended for them to. They were distant but friendly, not pushing in the slightest. A dangerous dance.

"Found it!" Wooyoung exclaimed, showing San the pastel bag he had searched for. The boys were going out tonight to celebrate their growing success and Wooyoung wanted to look perfect.

Wooyoung set the bag down and grabbed skinny jeans and a white button-up shirt, dressing with his back turned to San. The latter couldn't help but watch as Wooyoung pulled his shirt off, amazed by how perfect his broad shoulders looked. He only looked away when he saw Wooyoung unbutton his pants, San biting his lip slightly.

As San grabbed clothes, Wooyoung moved towards the mirror, totally not watching San change in the mirror. He worked on his makeup, San walking over in his black oversized sweater and black jeans. He watched Wooyoung with a small smile, amazed by how talented he was. "Wooyoungie?" He asked softly, causing the other to look over at him.

"Yeah? And San, you look adorable," Wooyoung replied, fond smile on his lips.

"Well, I was wondering, if you don't mind, help me do my makeup?" He said, blushing from the compliment he ignored.

"Of course, but you definitely won't need blush," he teased, ruffling San's hair, making him whine quietly.

After doing his own makeup, Wooyoung sat San in a kitchen chair, spreading his various makeup items on the table behind San. "I'm going to start with foundation, not that you need it, but I want to do everything," he said gently, San nodding in response.

As Wooyoung applied the substance, Hongjoong watched the pair in the doorway. He caught San's eyes, mouthing 'go for it' before walking away. San couldn't help but giggle, leaving Wooyoung confused and flustered by the cute noise. After applying virtually no concealer because San was perfect, he moved onto contouring, causing San to keep giggling because "it tickled."

After some light blush and touching up the boy's eyebrows, Wooyoung convinced San to allow him to do eye makeup. "Close your eyes, sweetheart," Wooyoung said quietly, the name rolling off his tongue in a way that made San melt as his eyes fluttered shut. He couldn't help but let out small laughs because of the way it felt as he did eyeshadow. After some eyeliner and mascara, Wooyoung moved onto his last bit, lipstick.

This was such an intimate moment for San, having the boy he was infatuated with so close to his lips as he tried to make sure the lipstick was applied perfectly. San didn't even realize he was holding his breath until Wooyoung moved away, putting the blood red lipstick back in his bag. San smiled, hugged Wooyoung, and looked in the mirror, amazed with Wooyoung's skill.

Within half an hour, the boys piled into the van and drove toward the club, San sitting next to Wooyoung and slightly holding his hand. Wooyoung didn't mind, giving the vocalist's hand a small squeeze before engaging in conversation with Yeosang.

As they walked in, San was met with blinding light and noise, the smell of smoke and alcohol flooding his senses. He stayed near Wooyoung as he ordered the pair drinks, San thanking him as the rest of the group broke off to do their own thing. San sipped his drink as he rested against Wooyoung's chest.

After about half an hour and a few more drinks, San and Wooyoung were definitely both drunk, and their dancing showed it. They were dancing together like boyfriends, the still sober Hongjoong watching with an amused look. Once they had been dancing for a while, Wooyoung looked at San's perfect makeup that made him look even more beautiful, and couldn't help but laugh quietly at how in love he was. He grasped one of San's hands, pulling him into the empty bathroom, the music slightly dampened.

"You look so good," Wooyoung said breathlessly, hands on San's waist now.

"Thank you Youngie, but why did you bring me into the bathroom?" San questioned, just for Wooyoung to giggle, making San melt and fall apart.

"To do this," he whispered, and then his lips were on San's. Smearing that blood red lipstick San was adorned in.

The kiss became a bit more sloppy, hands wandered a bit more, hair and clothing a bit more disheveled. Hongjoong came into the bathroom, looking for them and caught the two. "I'm so glad this finally happened, but you two are a mess. Come on, we're leaving now."

They all piled in the van, the members looking at San and Wooyoung's messy state and holding in laughter, Seonghwa hitting them on the head when they started kissing again.

When they got back, it wasn't long before Wooyoung had San pinned to his bed and their shirts off, and the rest was a blur to the pair.

When San woke up alone and shirtless, he was confused before remembering the events of the night before. Luckily, the pair didn't do anything that wasn't PG-13, so the pants did, in fact, stay on. He noticed a familiar tube on his nightstand with a note under it, grabbing it with a curious look.

> _"You looked so good in this, I couldn't help myself. Turns out red lipstick on you drives me crazy. Or you just drive me crazy. I went to my own room after..last night, I figured you would regret everything that happened. -Wooyoungie <3"_

Amazed that Wooyoung clearly didn't forget what took place while they were intoxicated, San put on the lipstick and left his room without bothering to put a shirt on. He found Wooyoung in the living room rambling to Hongjoong, listening without coming from behind the corner.

"Wooyoung, calm down."

"No, hyung, he's got to be so mad I did that."

"The way you two were literally eating each other's faces in the van, I doubt he would be upset."

"We were drunk, and-"

San appeared from behind the corner, smiling at Wooyoung. "And now I'm not," he said, seating himself in Wooyoung's lap and kissing him with so much love that Hongjoong rolled his eyes. After pulling away, Wooyoung's eyes widened.

"It wasn't just a drunk mistake?"

"God no. Wooyoung, I liked you before we even debuted." San reassured, making Wooyoung relax significantly.

"That's a relief I didn't know how I would be able to go without those lips." San's lips were like a drug, one exposure and he needed more.

San giggled, "Boyfriends?" He asked quietly, and Wooyoung agreed, kissing San over and over as Hongjoong just watched.

"And San?" Wooyoung asked as San rested against his chest, giving his neck lazy pecks that was sure to leave lipstick marks. Not that Wooyoung would mind. He was getting kissed, and he really did love that lipstick.

"What, Youngie?" He mumbled, looking up at Wooyoung.

"As your boyfriend and new makeup stylist, I suggest you always wear that lipstick."


End file.
